Black Rider
Black Rider (ブラックライダー) is a demon in the series. History The third of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, riding a black horse, is popularly called Famine. The black color of the third horse symbolized death and famine. The rider is shown holding a scale, which represents scarcity of food, higher prices, and famine, likely as a result of the wars caused by the second horseman. Food will be scarce, but luxuries such as wine and oil will still be readily available. The "a measure of wheat for a penny" from the King James Version of the Bible might not sound like a famine to modern ears, but in the NIV we read "a quart of wheat for a day's wages", which is a little clearer. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV : Fiend *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fiend Order Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Black Rider appears as one of the Candelabrum holders sent by Lucifer to test the Demi-fiend, possessing the Candelabrum of Wisdom. He first appears with the other Horsemen of the Apocalypse when the Demi-fiend first ventures into the Third Kalpa. After clearing the Obelisk (but only after defeating White Rider and Red Rider first), Black Rider will appear inside an empty room on the second floor of the Shinjuku Medical Center's Annex Building. Defeating Black Rider in battle will get the player the Candelabrum of Wisdom. After being defeated and once the player reaches level 61, Black Rider can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows on the New Kagutsuchi phase if the player possesses a Deathstone, a special item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. Black Rider can be fused by any combination of demons resulting in a Night race. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' '' Black Rider appears as the resident Fiend of Sector Fornax, once defeated he will be available for fusion. Also he is the only demon in the game that after defeat drops the Judgment Scale Forma. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Black Rider has a 1/256 chance of appearing in the Tennozu Shelter, at the small vent near the center of the shelter. (map) The reward for defeating him is 300,000 macca, 3 Gold Death Masks, and the ability to create him in special fusion. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill1= Wastrel Beam |Effect1= Reduces macca by half |Skill2= Glacial Blast |Effect2= 1-4 medium Ice attacks, Multi-enemies |Skill3= Energy Drain |Effect3= Almighty attack that drains the enemy's HP/MP, 1 enemy |Skill4= Megidolaon |Effect4= Heavy Almighty attack, all enemies |Skill5= Silent Prayer |Effect5= Removes status buffs and debuffs, everyone |Drop= 300,000 macca, Gold Death Mask x3 }} Summoned Ally |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Glacial Blast |Effect1= 1-4 medium Ice attacks, Multi-enemies |Cost1= 22 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Energy Drain |Effect2= Almighty attack that drains the enemy's HP/MP, 1 enemy |Cost2= 10 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Silent Prayer |Effect3= Removes status buffs and debuffs, everyone |Cost3= 15 MP |Level3= 89 |Skill4= |Effect4= |Cost4= |Level4= |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= Fiend Red Rider x Tyrant Abaddon x Vile Alciel |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} Gallery black rider.png|Black Rider as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. black rider.PNG|Black Rider in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Black Rider.png|Black Rider`s portrait in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, credit to Ultimecia See Also *White Rider *Red Rider *Pale Rider Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fiend Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV